Want Her Back
by etong
Summary: The story takes places after 1x22 between Klaus and Camille. This is my first fanfiction. There aren't many stories written for these two and I decided to write my own.
1. Chapter 1

Having lived a violent and paranoid existence for a thousand years, Klaus sees love as a weakness. When he discontinued his friendship with Cami out of concern for her safety, he lost his therapist and confidant. His firecracker of a ex-therapist put him in his place more times than he can count. And he remembers every moment of their conversation. A few months have passed since he's last spoken to her. He's been keeping himself busy by reclaiming New Orleans, helping with Hayley's hybrid transition, and strengthening his bond with Elijah. Any thoughts of Cami during his waking hours are extinguished. At night, however, he often dreams about her. One night he dreams of himself living a happy and normal life.

_In his dream..._

_Cami wakes up in the morning feeling the effects of a cold. Looking over from her bed, she sees Nik entering the room. He proceeds to help her up and put on her robe._

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"Congested but better..."_

_"Come have breakfast."_

_"Where are the kids?"_

_"Uncle Elijah picked them up first thing in the morning." _

_Cami chuckles. "They will be spoiled rotten today."_

_Klaus helps Cami into the kitchen chair and proceeds to sit across from her. On the table, fried eggs, juice and bagels are laid out. He butters the bagel and sets it in from of her. _

_"Eat." He states firmly. She picks up the bagel and takes a bite. The morning rays envelop Nik's face in a golden glow. He gives her a tiny smile before opening his newspaper. They fall into silence, each going about his/her task. Nik gets up to put on his coat and turns to Cami, "I put your needle work and magazines next to the bed. Take it easy today. I'll try to come home for lunch." "Don't worry about me." she says while working on her breakfast. "Better take a umbrella before you head out." Nik leans down and kisses her on the lips..._

Waking up from his dream feeling peaceful and uneasy at the same time. Not only did he dreamed of himself as a normal man, his wife was Cami. There was deep love between them and he was happy. _Happy with being normal and inconsequential... That is absurd_! He thought to himself. _I've always wanted power over everything else as a vampire. As a mortal, however, I desired to be loved and to love. _

During their time together, Klaus didn't cross the line of friendship with her. Why? He doesn't know, but he cannot deny that he's been keeping taps on her since their "breakup". He stops in front of her building. Her window is open as usual. He shakes his head, remembering asking her to close and lock her windows. Some nights he feels unsettled and wants to seek her company. Instead he would sit alone and drink until he falls asleep or until he feels nothing.

Cami wakes up in the dark, sensing someone's next to her, arms enveloping her. She tries to pull away but those arms have no intention of letting her go. Before panic rise, she smells the scent of metallic and pine trees. The scent is intoxicating and masculine. The hybrid strokes her hair, and she starts to relax into his side and feels the intimacy she hasn't felt in a long time. Eventually she falls back to asleep.

In the morning Cami wakes up thinking she dreamed of Klaus in her bed. There was no evidence of him been there.

The following night, he was in the theater watching Shakespeare's King Lear. A few seats in front of him he sees Cami and her date, Rich, canoodling in their seats. Suddenly, the theater's emergency procedures comes on. Cami, in a frenzied state, lost Rich while exiting the theater. Someone behind her pushes her and she trips on the cobblestone street and breaks her bottom lip. A fleeting force pulls her to her feet and whisks her away from the frantic crowd. She looks up and sees Klaus standing in front of her, dressed in his custom made suit and tie. He takes her breath away... Remember the night of Marcel's party, before she realized he's a monster, she thought him dangerously handsome. Memories of him calling her beautiful and then sending her away still stun. She has been loyal to him yet he dismissed her. "I'm surprised to see you here." She straightens to her confident stance. She's ready for whatever he plans to throw at her way.

"I see you've met someone." he looks at her with an inscrutable expression. Is that a hint of jealousy behind his eyes? "That's none of your business. Last I remember we are not friends." A flash of violence crosses his face. Grabbing her by her arms, he forces her to look at him. "You are not to see him again or i'll take his life!" "You are not going to tell me how to live my life!" She seethes. He looks about to cause her harm, but at the last second hugs her tightly to his chest. She cant breath. Waves of emotion rolling through her. Whispering softly into her ears "Tell me to leave and I won't bother you again, cami."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Cami turns and looks into Klaus' eyes, "You said we can't be friends, remember that? Now you want me back because you are a sociopath who wants everything for himself?!" She fumes. Smoke coming out of her ears.

"Yes, I want you for myself!" Raising his voice, "You are _mine_." At that declaration he pulls her close and kisses her hungrily. The trace of blood on her broken lips makes the kiss more intoxicating to him. She tries to pull away but his arms will not allow her. She cannot breath. Minutes tick by, Cami eventually stops struggling and gives into his demanding lips. After what feels like an eternity, he pulls away, but he doesn't let go. Holding her tightly, his eyes unfocused, lost in the moment.

Her eyes start to moisten. "I really hate you, Klaus." Unconsciously stroking her hair, he says "Let me walk you home." With no more fight left in her, she acquiesces. They walk in silence, not meeting each other's eyes. When she reaches her door, Klaus stops her before she enters, "Can I see you tomorrow? Just to talk." She starts to shake her head, about to tell him it's a bad idea. Before she gets a word out, he leans in and begs, "Please..." His eyes drop to her lips, clearly not in the mood for talking. Cami pulls away from Klaus. "Fine. We meet at Jackson square for five minutes. That's all you get." She closes the door on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Tossing and turning, Cami hasn't been able to sleep all night. Earlier, she returned Rich's calls. He was looking for her at the theatre thinking she would wait until he finds her. She lied about her run in with Klaus when she explained her leaving the theatre without rich. Cami likes Rich. He's dependable, intelligent, and grounded. She would be lucky to be in a relationship with him. When they kissed earlier in the evening, she thought it was... nice. Her mind drifts to the other kiss... She tries to block the memory but every time she starts to doze off she imagines those blood red lips. Their kiss was messy and passionate and all consuming. She lost track of time and couldn't think about anything but being in the moment. Cami shakes herself. She pride herself for having a good head on her shoulders and she is rarely too emotional. Other than the day that Shawn died, the day of Kieran's death was the exception to the rule. Now she adds tonight to the exception. Klaus had been there for her when Kieran died. She doesn't remember how she got home from the church and she vaguely remembers him cleaning and bandaging her wounds. She does remember being comforted by her friend. These days she hardly sees Klaus and almost never speaks to him. Secretly, she dreams about Klaus at night. As the night wears on, she becomes tired and falls asleep thinking about those crimson lips.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at noon in Jackson Square

Klaus joins Cami on a bench. "Klaus, I..." She starts a well rehearsed speech, but he interrupts her. "Before last night, I would be content with being friends … but now I want more." He takes her hand and looks into her eyes. "I'm wooing you, luv. One kiss is not enough." He says. A doubtful expression appears on Cami's face and she retorts, "And what exactly do you hope to accomplish? That we can date like a normal couple?" When he doesn't respond she continues, "I know you Klaus, you'll keep me close like Elijah and Rebekah. You'll get angry when I do something that displeases you and punish me for it." She sucks in her breath, imagining herself in the situation she described. She knows all about the backlash Klaus gave to his siblings. "And I'm already dating Rich. You threatening to kill him doesn't sit right with me." He stares at her for a second, "You can keep dating the git if you wish but now you have one more suitor." He pauses, "I will _try_ not to be overbearing like I have with my siblings… But if you think i'll give up on you so easily you are mistaken." The look on his face is entirely serious. "I need someone who is supportive and empathetic. Neither are qualities you possess. I'm sorry but you're not what I'm looking for." Klaus smirks, "And how would you know without going out with me? I'm asking you out on a date not to get married." Cami is momentarily speechless. _Have I over analyzed the situation? _ Standing up, she says, "I can't get into this right now. I have to go to work." She wants to tell him that she's not attracted to him and that the kiss meant nothing to her, but she'll be lying. She can only walk away before her heart betrays her and gives the egomaniac a chance. Smiling, Klaus watches her leave, "See you later, Cami."

Over the following weeks, Klaus would bring her dinner every night. On days where he cannot personally deliver them one of his minions would. Rich has also noticed Klaus's attempts to woo her. He asked to be exclusive with Cami but with a caveat. He is going to be traveling, gathering research for his PHD thesis. Cami needs to make a decision about her personal life.


	5. Chapter 5

Its 7:30 on a Friday evening, Camille's getting ready for her first date with Klaus. Against her better judgment, she decides to give him a chance. Looking into the mirror, her hair's artfully put up half way and her make-up is carefully applied. _Don't get your hopes up, Cami. You are going out with a guy whose relationship IQ is in the negatives. _

The door bell rings. Cami opens the door and sees Klaus standing outside. Looking poised and smug, he's dressed in a tailored black shirt and a leather jacket, both compliment his strong features. A smile forms on his lips,"You look beautiful tonight, Camille." He gives her an appreciative look. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Cami feels heady. being the object of Klaus' attention makes her feel like a giddy teenager. Holding his arm out for her. "Let's go." He commands

Klaus takes her to dinner where he reserves the whole restaurant for a party of two. A violinist plays the Moonlight Sonata while they dine. He makes polite conversation, both feeling the awkwardness of a first date.

After dinner, they walk along Jackson Square, listening to street musicians and watching paintings being drawn. It reminds them of the first night they had met. Feeling more at ease, Klaus talks about the light hearted events of his past. Events such as the grand gestures a certain French aristocrat made toward Rebekah and how Klaus stole the virtue of a 17th century Russian princess. He talks about them like they are ordinary events. Laughing softly, Cami chimes in, "These stories are as outrageous as the man who tells it." She stops and peers up at him.

Klaus smiles bitterly, "when I'm not plotting against my enemies or meddling in family drama, I enjoy the simple pleasures of life."

"Ahhh, cavorting with royalty and having affair with a princess aren't exactly simple pleasures." "I feel like a lecture coming." Klaus says mischievously.

Cami thinks for a moment then grabs Klaus arm. "Come on. I'll show you what normal people do for fun." Instead of asking where they are headed, Klaus lets her take the lead.

They end up inside a video arcade where there are quite a few retro games like Qbert, Doom, and Mortal Kombat. "This is what you call it simple pleasure?" Klaus cannot hide his disappointment as he looks around the arcade.

Putting her hand out in front of him, Cami says "I need quarters." The next few hours went like a blur. Klaus watches her play at first but then gets hooked shooting zombies. His vampire reflexes help him kick ass in every game. Before they realize, the arcade is closing. Klaus compels the store clerk to leave the store open. By 2am, they finally leave the place. Stretching her achy hands Cami says, "My thumbs are twitching. That's how long I've played tonight. " Klaus takes her hand and rubs her palm. Instead of riding in his car, they decide to walk back to her place. They stop in front of her apartment door, "Thank you for tonight. I enjoyed every moment." he looks intimately at her face. Yawning, Cami responds, "I had a good time, too." She unlocks her door and turns around to say goodbye. Klaus leans in and plants a kiss on her lips. "I'll see you in a few hours, Luv."

"Good Night." Cami smiles and closes her door. That night, she dreams of the bad boy.


End file.
